Friendship Defenitions
by Gminis
Summary: 50 small paragraphs that define Naruto and Sasuke's friendship. 50 words with their sentences. NO SLASH.


Hello everyone! So I read alot of this ones made for HunterxHunter so I said "what the hell?" And write one of those for Naruto and Sasuke's awesome FRIENDSHIP. NOT slash. As always please correct me for spelling mistakes and I want this one to go to Zumekqi who was the first person to ever review one of my stories. Thank you! I don't own Naruto.

/

 _(1#) Rival_ : For Naruto a rival is a person that will push you to be best you can be. Someone to catch up to. Someone that acts as a goal. For Sasuke a rival is someone who's willing to fight with so you can test your abilities. Someone to be above of. For Kakashi, who had seen the boy's grow, a rival was a complementary. An equal. Someone that makes you better, at the same time it makes up for what you lack. In the end, rival wasn't that different from a friend, at least in the boys' case.

 _(2#) Smile_ : Naruto smiled often and big. His grin was something that resemble the sun, with its brightness and warmth. He will always smile no matter what. Sasuke didn't smile. According to him, Uchihas' didn't make such gestures. But for someone like Naruto, who was an expert, the slight, upward movement of his lips whenever they were all together, laughing at some joke, counted as a smile. Small, but true and beautiful in the end. You don't see an Uchiha smiling so often.

 _(3#) Hair_ : While Sasuke's hair was like a duck's butt, Naruto's was a gravity's defier. What amazed the blonde to no end was the fact that, like Sakura's, it was natural. No hair gel. It was weird. He had teased Sasuke about that a thousand times, and five-hundred of those times Sakura would smack him. But something that surprised him even more, was the softness of it. He had run his fingers through it once, when Sasuke had been on the hospital after a bad mission. Brushing the bangs out of his face on one of his visits, he notice how easily his fingers moved on it. From then on, he started liking it.

 _(4#) Family_ : Naruto was an orphan, he wouldn't denay it. But that doesn't mean he didn't have a family. He had an ero-sennin grandpa, an incredibly strong Obaa-chan, a lazy always-late father, an overprotective aniki, a tempermental sister, an emo brother, and a bunch of cousins and aunts. It was a rather big family, actually. Sasuke used to have one. It wasn't perfect, but it was fine, especially with his kind and gentle nii-san. But now, he was alone. What Sasuke didn't seem understand, among other things, it was that as Naruto, you can have more than one family.

 _(5#) Sparing_ : You can tell a lot about a person by the way they fight. Naruto was straight forward. He throws his punches with more strenght than precition. Always blocking instead of dodging. Sasuke is swift. Quick and precise on his kicks. Always measuring the amount of chakra he needs. For Kakashi, seeing Naruto and Sasuke sparing, is like seeing the eternal fight of ying and yang.

 _(6#) Nightmare_ : Naruto will dream of Konoha's destruction, seen through the fox's eyes. He will dream of loneliness and isolation. Sasuke's nightmares were different, and way more _bloody_. He will dream of the massacre, of Itachi killing everyone. Sometimes, he will dream about the bloodshed, not of his family, but of the rookies. Either way, those nights were always awful and half the time they wake up screaming, but the greatest comfort there could be was knowing the other had it worse.

 _(7#) Eyes_ : Naruto's eyes were like the day, the sky during the day. Always full of life and brightness. Sasuke's eyes were like the night, night with all its elements. Shadows dance over them, hidding the small light of his innocence. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and they were right, in both cases. While Naruto's windows were always open, Sasuke's were tightly close. While Naruto's shone with light, Sasuke's darkened with shadows, and every time their eyes turned crimson red, it was the only time when their eyes truly reflected each other.

 _(8#) Team_ : Team 7 had been something new for both of them. Something positive, even if they didn't know it. Naruto hated the fact that Sasuke was on team, the same way it had annoyed Sasuke, but it turned out for the best in the end. When he was with Team 7, Naruto wouldn't feel lonely anymore. In fact, even with Sasuke's indifference, Sakura's insults, and Kakashi's lateness, the time spent with them make up most of the happy memories he had. This was also in Sasuke's case, for it was in team 7 where he rediscovered the meaning of companionship.

 _(9#) Bed_ : None of them like sharing, specially at an intimate level. And a bed qualify as intimate, for them. Naruto will always desrespect personal space, but being together in one bed was just too much (even for him). Sasuke agreed. That's why they were so bewilder when Kakashi told them they would be sleeping on the same room, on the same bed, on one of their missions. It was _awkward_. Then it become frequent, sharing a bed. The more times it happened, the more they manage to accept it and relax. It became comforting after the nightmares, specially for Sasuke. Having the warmth of another body next to you, the steady breath and the back pressed against his. It remind Sasuke of the kind brother he had and Naruto that he wasn't alone.

 _(10#) Friend_ : Many people had asked Naruto why he kept chasing after Sasuke and he would always answer 'because he's my friend', but none of the Rookie Nine were so sure about that anymore. After all the things Sasuke had done, it would impossible for anyone to consider him a friend. They told him that, but Naruto would just smile and shrugged it off. He would keep going, because Sasuke had meant the world to him. All the fun and arguments they had were precious and he would always be grateful for them. It didn't matter what the others believed. Once you were friends with Naruto Uzumaki, you will never stop being, especially if you were Sasuke Uchiha.

 _(11#) Revenge_ : Revange was his goal, as simple as that, and he would do anything in order to achieve it. Naruto didn't like that. He had tried to talk Sasuke about it many times, but the Uchiha had absolutely shut him down. For the Uchiha, vengence wasn't something you needed to speak about, but something you had to do. He had to. Itachi took everything from him, and he needed to make him pay. Naruto understood that, but seeing just how much Sasuke was willing to give up in order to kill his brother scared him. It wasn't healthy to be obsess with it. What the blonde didn't seem to get was that not doing anything would be like accepting there wasn't a problem, and he'll be _damned_ if everyone started believing he didn't care about his family.

 _(12#) Fight_ : Whenever an Uzumaki and an Uchiha fight the best thing was to stay away from them. Especially when they were serious about it. All the small quarrels they had back at their twelves were nothing compare to the sixteens. The fight on the roof was just the beggining. The beggining of _everything_. It wasn't just a challenge thrown at Naruto by Sasuke, but a declaration of war. For Naruto, it was the moment when Sasuke really started to walk into the darkness. It was the day when Sasuke first consider smothering their bond. It was the day that Naruto hated the most.

 _(13#) Fox_ : It had always been fun for Sasuke the way Naruto resembled a fox. That toothy grin of his, the wild hair that stuck out like ears, the way his nose moved when he was smelling something. Those bright eyes that always jumped from place to place and the playfull attitude he would get unexplicably from time to time. He even had whiskers! It wasn't until he deserted the village that Naruto's similarities with the animal stopped being funny. After learning that the blonde was the Kyuubi's container everything became clearer to him about many things, but the fact itself didn't bother him. Jinchuriki or not it will still take more for Naruto to beat him.

 _(14#) Chilling_ : Sasuke and Naruto were never seen hanging out together on their own, with no one acting as a buffer. Their arguments were known all over the village and if there wasn't someone to prevent them from getting to violent, half the town will probably be gone by now. The only time they were together in public was when they just finished a mission, when they were training, or when Naruto wanted to annoy Sasuke. Other than that, never. That is why it had been such a big shock for Sakura and Kakashi to see both boys sleeping peacefully under a tree leaning against eachother.

 _(15#) Comunication_ : Naruto and Sasuke suck at communication. When one of them said something, they meant something completly different. Ino had once claim they were worse than a married couple and she was right. Everything they say to eachother had double meaning. While Sasuke's mouth said yes, his mind was saying no, and Naruto, being the stubborn knucklehead he was, wanted to know the exact thing the Uchiha meant. Over their gennin days, they develop a system. If one of them was upest a 'you are an idiot' was the same as 'wanna talk?' and a 'screw you' meant 'need help?'. A fight was equal to 'I'll help', 'everything's fine', 'I care for you'.

 _(16#) Alone_ : They both knew about loneliness. Naruto had been alone longer than Sasuke. He never had a blood family, never had a mom or a dad. He hated it. Sasuke also hated it, but it was different. He did had a family. He had a mom and dad, and Itachi took it from him. As the years passed, the emptiness became bearable for Naruto. For Sasuke, it was hell. But he managed to cope. It hurt, a lot, but he could. In fact, he had somehow come to accept it and, sometimes, appreciate it. So it surprised him when Naruto came to his apartment one night saying he had an idea. "Well, I figured that since both of us are are alone, we could might as well be alone together."

 _(17#) Hatred_ : The Uchiha clan's curse of hatred was legendary. How the love was able to turn into hatred with such velocity was a mystery. And dangerous. The thing about the anger with an Uchiha, is that it didn't blind them, in fact, it wake a them. The stronger the emotion the stronger the eyes. It was like a gravity rule. They couldn't help it, but it was still a burden. Hatred gives you a different view of the world, (a more bitter, dark, and cold view) of the people in it and of life. It was like fire running through your whole beign, burning you with anger and isolation. It wasn't pretty, and because of that Naruto would do anything to ease up Sasuke's hatred.

 _(18#) Comrade_ : Before they were friends, they were comrades. The word companionship was very valuable. When you were become a shinobi, team work became a priority. The people you worked with, were the people that risked their lives for the village and you. Companionship was doing the same thing for them, to always be ready to sacrifice yourself for them. It was what connected all the shinobi. The wish to save your comrades. They were there with you during the worse, making them deservers of you during the best. You don't abandond your comrades. That was what Naruto believe.

 _(19#) Home_ : After the massacre, the Uchiha compound stopped feeling like a home. There was no one there, nothing that made it special, but the fact his family died there. His apartment wasn't any better. They were just places. Naruto used to think the same thing until Jiraiya came. "Wherever someone thinks of you, that's were home is." He realized it was true. His apartment wasn't his home. Konoha was, the village full of people that cared for him. That was his home. He used to think it was Sasuke's, but he figured out later that wherever him, Itachi or Sakura were, will be the Uchiha's home.

 _(20#) Sleep_ : With all the nightmares both of them had, sleep was a blissful and wonderful thing that had to be appreciated because you never knew when it was coming back again. Out of the two, Sasuke had it worse. He always keep it hidden, but there were slips on his mask every once in a while, and Naruto was the first one to notice them, but it didn't matter. It never had matter. Not until one night, during one mission, he woke up sweating and panting on the hotel's bed with the blonde by his side. "Go to sleep Sasuke" he said before grabbing his shoulder and putting him back into the bed. Sasuke did not protest.

 _(21#) Touch_ : Naruto was a cuddly person by nature. He liked being able to show his feelings through physical contact, it felt more honest, more intimate. Sasuke, on the other hand, was more comfortable without it. He had been cuddly with Itachi. But having your family slaughter infront of you changes you. Years passed without feeling the touch of someone dear to you. What was once familiar, suddenly become strange and Naruto, as always, didn't got the memo. So, everytime the blonde threw an arm around his shoulders or lean against him after training, he would push him away. Naruto, though, was stubborn, and he kept doing it. Hugging him ocasionally, pressing their backs together when they shared a bed, or rubbing his shoulder when he was at the hospital. In the end, Sasuke had no other option but to accept it, grudginly.

 _(22#) Teme_ : If someone had asked Naruto how would he describe Sasuke in one word it would have been Teme. That cocky smirk, stuck-up attitude, and inflated ego, it all screamed bastard. Never did he saw the boy saying 'thank you' or 'please'. Everytime he meet someone he instantly went into 'I'm better than you' mode. And lets not forget the indifferent personality he showed whenever Naruto talked to him. That teme. And yet, if he was honest with himself, that bastardly attitude of his only brought out the real Sasuke. The kid that will always put his comrade's before him. The tomatoe lover that watch over Sakura and argue Naruto. Teme or not, Naruto liked him.

 _(23#) Dobe_ : Naruto had been called many things over the years. 'Idiot', 'Demon', and 'Dobe' where the most common insults. Dobe was sort of specially. It wasn't the word itself what angered him, but the tune Sasuke uses (or used). That arrogance and I'm-better-than-you-ness at the moment the word leaves his mouth. Yuck. Who gave him the authority to talk like that, anyway? And it was just with him! Nevertheless, he started to see the word differently when one day, after being heavily injured during a mission, he found Sasuke sitting near his bed eating some bento. They shared a look and the Uchiha looked away, almost concerned, and murmured 'dobe'. It was a whole different meaning.

 _(24#) Love_ : When the frase 'I love you' was said among family memebers, it was natural. When it was said between lovers, it was sweet. When it was said between friends, people tend to get the wrong idea. Naruto loved Sasuke. After everything's he had done for him, it was more than clear, but he never said it out loud, it was still awkward. What amazed the blonde to no end, was how the Uchiha become so blind when it comes to love. They let the feeling take over them completly, and when you took it away, it was like ripping their soul out. For Naruto, Itachi was the most noble person in the world for everything he ever done out of love Sasuke and the village. He deserved being a hero, and as for Sasuke... well Naruto had gone through hell and back for the same reason, so being name Hokage was the universe's way to make up for it.

 _(25#) Ramen_ : Sasuke hated ramen, because Naruto loved it. That was what the blonde believed. Everytime they went to Ichiraku's the Uchiha will settle with some plain, dull rice balls. If he was honest with himself, he didn't saw what was wrong with ramen. It was delicious. The old men really had a gift, but Sasuke was the only one that didn't saw it. He had expressed his dislike towards the ramen quite a few times. That's why he had been so surprised when, on his birthday, sitting alone on the Hokage's head, Sasuke came to him with two bowls of steaming ramen. He gave one to the blonde and started eating. "I thought you hated ramen?" "I do."

 _(26#) Itachi_ : Itachi was, on top of everything, a murder, a psychopath. He was the person that resentlessly took everything Sasuke ever loved. He was the Man responsable for all the pain and solitude he was force to endure every day. Naruto didn't thought that differently. After his first meeting with the guy, Naruto started hating him as well. He finally saw why Sasuke was so determine to finish him. But there was something he didn't get. How could someone, Uchiha or not, pretent they care about a person for so long without getting attach? How could have Itachi fool everyone? How could there be someone so cruel? Sasuke had ask the same thing, but he stopped looking for an answer a While ago. Still, there were times when he would remember that Itachi was, above everything, a long time ago, his big brother.

 _(27#) Strenght_ : The point of a rival was to become strong. At least, that's what the boys believed. They needed to be stronger than eachother. Sakura understood that. She also had a rival she would love to beat. But there was something different about her rivalry with Ino. Just like with Sasuke and Naruto, Ino wouldn't accept Sakura was strong, and Sakura wouldn't stop until she acknowledge her. Later on they would have finally accept eachother as equals, while Naruto and Sasuke keep going. What they ignored is that both of them were strong in things that the other wasn't. If they stop fighting eachother and work as team, they would discover that together they were perfect.

 _(28#) Skin_ : When Sakura first saw Naruto and Sasuke standing side by side she inmediatly thought about the sun and moon. Not because their hair but because their skin. Naruto's tanned and golden figure made perfect contrast with Sasuke milky white form. After spending so much time with Ino learning about flower arrangements she couldn't help but notice. Seeing the way their skins made contact during training, she almost feared Sasuke would burn and Naruto will freeze. It was ilogical, but somehow it was another aspect of their rivalry. Both skins covered in scars made from different weapons, that were helping eachother to heal. Poetic.

 _(29#) Darkness_ : Sasuke never fear darkness. He was an Uchiha and Uchihas weren't afraid. After Itachi killed his clan, Sasuke vowed to himself that no matter how deep he had to go into the darkness, he will get the power to defeat his brother. Years later, he had embrace darkness with open arms. He knew what staying there was doing to him, how It was changing him, but he didn't care. He rather be in the darkness alone, that surrended by hypocrites in the light. Naruto used to fear it, but after seeing his friend willingly going into it, he swallowed his fear, put his pants on, and dive into it

 _(30#) Orange_ : Sasuke never understood what was with Naruto and Orange. It was awful color for a shinobi. How would you be able to hide within the shadows like a ninja when you practically wearing the color of the sun? Rediculous. He told the blonde, once, and idiot shrugged! He freaking shrugged. It was like 'Keep using that and you are gonna get yourself kill' 'Yeah, so?' Ridiculous. He felt like smacking him as he claimed he was strong enough to beat everyone who dare attack him. Naruto, of course, didn't read between lines. It wasn't until Kakashi told him that Sasuke wasn't trying to be annoying, but that he was actually showing he cared.

 _(31#) Blood_ : You couldn't be a shinobi at the same time you are hemophobic. Naruto knew that, but didn't like it. Seeing the dark crimson liquid covering your hands with the remains of what once had been life was... Nerve-wracking. That's why, the blonde couldn't understand why Sasuke wanted so desperetly to kill Itachi. Sure, the guy was a bastard, but that didn't change the fact that they were brothers and he would hate to spill family blood. Sasuke thought the same thing, but Itachi desereved it. Only he could do it. That was the reason why, everytime they were forced to kill, he was the one holding the kunai. He will never his comrade's hands get dirty. He was the one who would carry that burden.

 _(32#) -dattebayo_ : if there was one word that annoyed Sasuke to no end it was -dattebayo. Naruto's trademark expression made him want to rip the blonde's hair. It was just so... loud and stupid. Why would he feel need to reassure all of his sentences? Or was it just the way it sounded that he liked? What it still annoyed him. It act as a signal though. When Naruto was happy or excited, like very much, he would say his slogan in the most loud and obvious of ways (which were the one that annoyed him the most). Also, those were the moments when Sasuke's eyes wiil soften and his lips will lift slightly. Those were the moments when Sasuke will, reluctantly, feel happy for him.

 _(33#) Forgiveness_ : They say forgiveness is divine, and Sasuke firmly believes so, because letting things go is impossible for him. It wasn't until he learned the truth about his brother, that he truly forgive someone. Because all his aniki ever did was for him. For his otouto. He wouldn't hate him for that. He didn't forgive Orochimaru, nor Danzo, nor Óbito, nor Kabuto, no one. That's why he just couldn't understand how Naruto forgave so easily. He tried to kill him and everyone. He joined Akatsuki. He attacked the Kage. Yet the idiot always forgave him at the instant. He had asked him why, multiple times, to the blonde. Why he forgave him? He stopped asking eventually. After a while he found the answer. Only a saint like his brother could do that, and Naruto was simply one of them.

 _(34#) Senbon_ : Naruto hated needles. It was unnatural for a person to try pocking another person with something unbelievably sharp just for the purpose of taking their blood or pouring something into it. Sasuke Uchiha develop the same fear. After being attacked by Haku's senbon, needles started to become very detastable objects. Naruto found out by the way he stared at the iv Tsunade wanted to to use on him for a medic check. But instead of laughing about it, the blonde sit close to him and started talking about his first day at Ichiraku's. Sasuke didn't notice when they injected him. What the Uchiha didn't know was that their phobia came from the same source. Naruto will never let Sasuke get injure by senbon ever again.

 _(35#) Prodigee_ : Everyone considered Sasuke a prodigee. The speed in which he learn a jutsu, develop a strategy, and how he seemed to be good at everything. For Naruto, Sasuke was a cheater. With the sharingan of course he could learn every jutsu there is in second. Others, more humble and handsome like him, needed to read the scroll, study the handsigns, and practice, a lot. Sasuke consider Naruto a prodigee for that. The determination and the heart he put into things wasn't normal. Not quite like Lee. Naruto's way was different. That determination made him a prodigee as well.

 _(36#) Hokage_ : Naruto will be Hokage one day. It was his dream, and he was to stubborn to not accomplish it. It was who he was. Sasuke didn't even wanted to think how will the village end up with the dobe as its leader. Full destruction. But, setting aside his personal beliefs, there was something about having a Naruto as Hokage that made him feel... excited? At the beginning, Sasuke thought the blonde was just being silly. It turned out, he was being serious. Real serious. He wanted that, just as much as Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi and soon enough the Uchiha found himself wanting it too. He believed in Naruto, and on the day he achieve his goal Sasuke more happy than him.

 _(37#) Uchiha_ : The Uchiha clan was once consider the jewl of the village. The most powerful family. The holders of the world's strongest eyes. A clan that was only of prodiges. People with a Kekkei Genkai born by emotions and gifted with the ability of loving as if they never loved before. This, though, came with a curse. The will of hatred. The talent of transforming a large amount of the purest of loves into the most dark and cold hatred. Sons and daughters of ambition. Known for their cold attitude and harsh methods. Descipline above all. Sasuke is one of them.

 _(38#) Uzumaki_ : The greates ally of The Leaf in history. A clan which ties were strong between comrades and bonds were precious. Far from the Land of Whirlpools. Distinguish by their hair, a burning red that reflected the powerful flames that light their hearts when it came to love and duty. Experts in fûinjutsu and friends of the Senju. A clan that, though small, is as ancient as the Uchiha. Fueled by the will of fire and free from any curse. The Kekkei Genkai that flows through their veins provides them with chakra and heals almost any wound. Radiating happiness and cheerful. Naruto is one of them.

 _(39#) Attachment_ : When you were following the path of vengence there was one rule: No attachement with people. Meet them, take what you need from them and leave them. Simple. Getting attach only makes things harder. You couldn't afford caring about others because that leads you to want them by your side. You couldn't take them with you because it was dangerous, but they wouldn't want you to leave. As Shikamaru may say, troublesome. Sasuke knew this, and that was why he still beat himself for getting attach to team 7. Attachment hurt you and them, and it was the last thing Sasuke wanted.

 _(40#) Selfless_ : Naruto was an idiot. Worse, a selfless idiot. He was willing to give himself, his life, in order to save people, people he didn't knew. He cared more for others than for him. His friends were first and himself was last. It. Was. Stupid. You couldn't keep saving people when you were dead, but the idiot didn't get it. And it scared Sasuke. How is it posible that person to not have any sense of self-preservance? It was impossible to be that... good? Apparently, Naruto found a way. But that wasn't the terrifying thing. What trouble him, was that the blonde was scratching the surface of being suicidual. One day he will diw because his selflessness, but Sasuke wouldn't allow it.

 _(41#) Game_ : For Naruto, it was a game, spending time with Sasuke, a fun game. He didn't understood how it worked, but annoying the Uchiha, trying to beat him, trying to make him smile, was like a game. When he told Sai it was fun being around the raven he meant it. In fact, there more times when he will laugh just when he say Sasuke coming. No malice or double intention, it was just fun. It was a game, played by one. He will set himself small goals during the week that were Sasuke centric. Most of them will end in having his annoyed teammate chasing after him in the training grounds. It was a game. It was fun. Until Sasuke left.

 _(42#) Birthday_ : Naruto never had a normal birthday. He always tried to be as happy as he could when the day came, but it still didn't fill in the hole that every orphan had in their hearts. When Iruka came into picture, things change for the best. Birthdays turned into happy ocation full with cake and games. For Sasuke, things weren't so cheerful. He stopped celebrating his birthday after the massacre and refuse to tell anyone the date. Sakura, who didn't get the hint, figured it out and threw off a party, which he didn't attend to. Still, it didn't stop Naruto from giving him a gift.

 _(43#) Equals_ : Sasuke had always consider Naruto as someone inferior to him. Naruto thought they were equals. Both of them were alone and when it came to power, both of them had an unfair advantage (Naruto had the Kyuubi and Sasuke the sharingan). They were the same. Both of them were a pair of misfits and they were pretty much messed up. They were not better than eachother. No matter what Sasuke said.

 _(44#) Konoha_ : The Leaf Village was important for both of them, but in different ways. It was the place were Naruto grew up. The place were his father and mother leave. The place to which his clan had close ties with, but on top of everything... It was were his friends, his family, lived in. There was Ichiraku's, there he meet Iruka, there he meet Ero-sennin. There was his home. There was the place he will become Hokage of. Sasuke didn't understood how Naruto could love the village so much. There was also the place that cause him so much pain. The people who hated him were there. The people who condemn Itachi were there. But... it was also the village he brother loved.

 _(45#) Loyalty_ : Loyalty was something Naruto respected deeply. Kisame's devotion to the Akatsuki as well as Konan's fidelity to Nagato and Jiraiya's will of fire, were all admirable. They had fiercely defend their beliefs and precious people, never doubting. Just like him and Sasuke. Everyone thought the Uchiha was a traitor, but in order to prove your loyalty to someone you need to betray another. Yes, Sasuke wanted to destroy Konoha, but he was, somehow, showing his love for Itachi. Ever seens the beginning, his former teammate was loyal to his clan, and Naruto respected that. In fact, Sasuke was one of the most loyal persons he knew.

 _(46#) Christmas_ : It was meant as a happy tradition, and just as in their birthdays, it wasn't so happy. For Sasuke, it used to be a wonderful holiday. One of the few times in which Itachi will be home with him, when his father will finally acknowledge him. It was... like magic. Before his brother killed his family. The feeling remain though. That soft and warm sensation of content and love, was nice. That was the reason why, when Rock Lee appeared on his window inviting him to go to a party on Christmas Eve for the blonde, he didn't say no. He figured, Naruto deserved to know the feeling as well.

 _(47#) Departure_ : It broke his heart. Even now, he couldn't understand why he left. They were friends, family, but he didn't care. That was what hurt him the most. After everything everyone did to get him back and the bastard didn't care! What did they ever did to him. Didn't he understand they were only trying to help? His departure affected all of them, and it hurt to think that his revenge was more important than his comrades. That a crazy, pervy snake man could give him more than what they could offer, with their friendship and support. But the pain wouldn't last long, because Naruto will bring him back, no matter what.

 _(48#) Nindo_ : 'Never give up. I never go back on my word.' That was Naruto's ninja way. His nindo. His supreme goal. The path he will always follow. It was his nindo the thing that keep him from giving up on Sasuke. He couldn't give up on him. Not when he was practically drowning in hatred, surrounded by darkness. He promised Sakura he will bring him back. And he will. Naruto Uzumaki never break his promises. That was his nindo.

 _(49#) Heart_ : The heart is one of the most important organs of the human body. It pumped blood through your system, keeping you alife and going. But its incredibly fragile. Naruto knew. It makes you feel happiness at the same time it fills you with sadness. It makes you react to the other people's emotions and... It can kill you. It wasn't hard to break and without it you die. The amazing thing about hearts is that, no matter how broke they were, even if they were teared down to shredds, it only takes one person to fix it. One person and time, were everything the heart needed to heal. Naruto knew. Sasuke had the most fragile heart he ever saw.

 _(50#) Brothers_ : They weren't friends. Not for Sasuke. He had done everything a real friend wouldn't even _think_ of. Ha had betray him. He had _tried to kill him_. Friends didn't do that. Yet he will always feel his stomach twisting whenever he was sad or injured. They weren't rivals either. After all Naruto had done to bring him back, all the distaste he most have felt for him in their childhood would most likely be gone by now. The once familiar feeling of competetion was no longer there, yet the thrill of fighting remained. You could think they were family, but they were just to different. So what was left? Sasuke knew, Naruto told him, Itachi reinforce it, and Sakura reassure him. But deep down inside Sasuke firmly believed he was no longer worthy of being call brother.

/

Just couple of thing. About the Love one. My first language is Spanish and in Spanish we have to expression that are used to tell someone you loved them. One is "te amo" which means "I love you". And "te quiero" which literally translated means "I want you" but it stands for "I love you" as well. The thing is we don't usually say "I love you" because "love" its a very strong word. You either say it when you're kidding or between lovers (in an intimate situation at that). You say between family but not that much. And with friends you say "te quiero" but I figure that using "I want you" when we are talking about friendship is very weird. Still, what I meant with the Love one was that. "Te quiero" is a softer, less strong, way of saying "I love you". And that's it! Thank you!


End file.
